elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Incydent w Nekrom (Oblivion)
Incydent w Nekrom — książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Treść Incydent w Necrom Jonquilla Bothe Sytuacja ma się tak", powiedział Phlaxith, którego twarz miała rysy i wyraz posągu. "Wszyscy wiedzą, że cmentarz na zachód od miasta jest zamieszkały przez jakieś złe duchy czy istoty, i że jest tak już od wielu lat. Ludzie się do tego przyzwyczaili. Chowają swoich zmarłych za dnia i wynoszą się stamtąd, zanim wzejdą Masser i Secunda, a wraz z nimi pojawi się zło. Ofiarą padają jedynie głupcy i obcy." "Brzmi to jak naturalny sposób na pozbycie się niepożądanych elementów", zaśmiała się Nitrah, wysoka kobieta w średnim wieku, o zimnych oczach i cienkich wargach. "Jak można zarobić na ich ocaleniu?" "Świątynia chce ponownie otworzyć klasztor przycmentarny i potrzebuje ziemi oczyszczonej ze zła. Oferują fortunę, więc zaakceptowałem zlecenie z zastrzeżeniem, że sam dobiorę sobie pomocników i podzielę się z nimi nagrodą. Dlatego was wyszukałem. Z tego, co słyszałem, jesteś najlepsza w Morrowind w posługiwaniu się ostrzem." Nitrah zaprezentowała swój nieprzyjemny uśmiech. "A ty, Osmic, jesteś znanym złodziejem, chociaż nigdy nie trafiłeś do więzienia". Łysiejący młody człowiek żachnął się, jakby chciał zaprzeczyć oskarżeniu, ale po sekundzie wybuchnął śmiechem: "Wprowadzę was tam, gdzie będziecie chcieli wejść, ale potem cała sprawa w waszych rękach. Nie znam się na walce." "Jeśli pojawi się coś, z czym Nitrah albo ja nie damy sobie rady, na pewno Massitha znajdzie na to sposób", powiedział Phlaxith, zwracając się do czwartej osoby w komnacie. "Ma świetne referencje jako czarodziejka o wielkiej mocy i umiejętnościach". Massitha wyglądała jak wcielenie niewinności: miała okrągłą twarz i szeroko otwarte oczy. Nitrah i Osmic spojrzeli na nią niepewnie, zauważając, jak na jej twarzy odmalował się strach, gdy Phlaxith opisał stworzenia żerujące na cmentarzu. Było oczywiste, że nigdy przedtem nie musiała stanąć twarzą w twarz z przeciwnikiem innym niż człowiek czy mer. Jeśli przeżyje, przemknęło im przez myśl, będzie to doprawdy zadziwiające. Kiedy o zmierzchu we czwórkę zdążali w stronę cmentarza, skorzystali z okazji, by dowiedzieć się o niej nieco więcej. "Wampiry to nieczyste stworzenia", powiedziała Nitrah. "Roznoszą wszystkie zarazy. Rzucają klątwy, a wraz z nimi choróbsko jedno czy drugie. Tutaj może mniej niż gdzie indziej, ale w każdym razie powinniśmy natychmiast zająć się ranami, jeśli ktoś jakieś odniesie. Rozumiem, że wiesz co nieco o szkole Przywracania, na wypadek, gdyby któreś z nas zostało ugryzione?" "Trochę, ale nie jestem uzdrowicielem", powiedziała niepewnie Massitha. "Raczej magiem bitewnym?" spytał Osmic. "Potrafię poczynić pewne szkody, jeśli jestem w niewielkiej odległości od celu, ale i w tym nie jestem zbyt dobra. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, znam się na szkole iluzji". Nitrah i Osmic spojrzeli na siebie z nieukrytym zaniepokojeniem. Doszli do bram cmentarza. Wśród ruin poruszały się cienie, jednak zawalona gruzem ścieżka wiodła do drugiej. Nie był to szczególny labirynt. Mógłby to być dowolny zaniedbany cmentarz - ale nawet bez patrzenia na nagrobki łatwo dostrzegało się jego cechę szczególną. Horyzont przecinało mauzoleum pomniejszego cyrodiiliańskiego urzędnika z drugiej ery, nieco egzotyczne, ale harmonizujące z dunmerowymi grobami, jako że dzieliło z nimi wszystkie cechy stylu architektonicznego zwanego ruiną i spustoszeniem. "To zadziwiająco przydatna szkoła", wyszeptała Massitha tonem obronnym. "Widzicie, wszystko sprowadza się do magicznej umiejętności zmiany postrzegania obiektów bez zmiany ich fizycznego istnienia. Na przykład usuwanie informacji postrzeganej zmysłami, by sprawić, że zapada ciemność albo cisza. Może pomóc w..." Ruda wampirzyca wyskoczyła z cienia tuż przed nimi, przewracając Phlaxitha na plecy. Nitrah błyskawicznie dobyła miecza, ale Massitha była szybsza. Machnęła dłonią, a wampirzyca zamarła z zębami oddalonymi zaledwie o parę cali od gardła Phlaxitha, który chwycił za swój miecz i zakończył starcie. "To była iluzja? spytał Osmic. "Owszem", uśmiechnęła się Massitha. "Nic nie zmieniło się w samej postaci wampira oprócz jego zdolności do poruszania się. Jak mówiłam, to bardzo pożyteczna szkoła." Cała czwórka podążyła ścieżką ku wejściu do krypty. Osmic rozkręcił zamek i rozebrał pułapkę z trucizną. Czarodziejka posłała falę światła w głąb zakurzonych korytarzy, wyganiając cienie i wywabiając mieszkańców z głębi budowli. Niemal do razu pojawiła się para wampirów, wrzeszczących i wyjących w przypływie żądzy krwi. Rozpoczęła się walka. Kiedy tylko padły dwa pierwsze wampiry, z głębi krypty nadciągnęły posiłki. Wampiry były znakomitymi wojownikami, pełnymi siły i bardzo wytrzymałymi, ale paraliżujące zaklęcia Massithy wraz z bronią Phlaxitha i Nitrah szybko przerzedziły ich szeregi. Nawet Osmic pomagał w walce. "Są szalone", wysapała Massitha, kiedy bitwa wreszcie się skończyła, a ona mogła złapać oddech. "Quarra, najdziksze z wampirów", powiedział Phlaxith. "Musimy odnaleźć i zniszczyć je wszystkie". Zagłębiając się w kryptę, wyławiali coraz to nowe stworzenia. Różniły się między sobą wyglądem, ale wszystkie zdawały się polegać na sile i pazurach, a subtelność nie cechowała stylu walki żadnego z nich. Kiedy przeszukali całe mauzoleum i wybili wszystkich jego wampirzych mieszkańców, wrócili na powierzchnię. Do wschodu słońca brakowało tylko godziny. Nie rozległ się wrzask ani wycie. Nic nie rzuciło się w ich stronę. Ostatni atak był tak różny od poprzednich, że zostali zupełnie zaskoczeni. Prastara istota odczekała, aż byli już niemal przy bramie cmentarza, pogrążeni w przyjaznej pogawędce, planują, na co wydadzą swoją nagrodę. Istota oceniła starannie, kto stanowi największe zagrożenie, i zaatakowała czarodziejkę. Gdyby Phlaxith nie odwrócił się, Massitha zostałaby rozdarta na strzępy, zanim zdołałaby krzyknąć z przerażenia. Wampir przewrócił ją na jeden z nagrobków i przeorał pazurami jej plecy, ale musiał odwrócić się, by powstrzymać cios miecza Phlaxitha. Dokonał tego na swój brutalny sposób, wyrywając mu z barku całe ramię. Osmic i Nitrah rzucili się z pomocą, ale nie zdołaliby wiele zdziałać, gdyby Massitha, słaba i zakrwawiona, nie znalazła sił, by cisnąć magiczny kłąb płomieni w stworzenie, które wpadło z tego powodu w taką wściekłość, że z powrotem rzuciło się w jej stronę. Nitrah dostrzegła swoją szansę i potężnym ciosem odcięła wampirowi głowę. "Faktycznie znasz kilka zaklęć destrukcji", powiedziała Nitrah. "I kilka zaklęć uzdrawiających", odpowiedziała słabo Massitha. "Ale nie potrafię ocalić Phlaxitha." Wojownik umarł w zakrwawionym pyle u ich stóp. Pozostała trójka w ciszy pomaszerowała przez oświetloną wschodzącym słońcem drogę z powrotem do Necrom. Massitha czuła, jak ból w jej plecach narasta, a ciało przenika paraliżujący chłód. "Muszę udać się do uzdrowiciela i sprawdzić, czy nie zostałam zakażona jakąś chorobą", powiedziała, kiedy dotarli do miasta." "Spotkaj się z nami w Ćmie i Płomieniu jutro rano", powiedziała Nitrah. "Pójdziemy do Świątyni, odbierzemy nagrodę i tam się nią podzielimy". Trzy godziny później Osmic i Nitrah siedzieli w swoim pokoju w tawernie, z zadowoleniem przeliczając sztuki złota. Podzielone na trzy dawały bardzo przyzwoite sumy. "A jeśli Massitha faktycznie jest chora, a uzdrowiciel nie zdoła jej wyleczyć?" uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem Osmic. "Niektórych chorób nie da się pokonać." "Słyszałeś coś w hallu?" spytała szybko Nitrah, ale kiedy wyjrzała na zewnątrz, zobaczyła tylko puste pomieszczenie. Wróciła do pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. "Massitha na pewno przeżyje, jeśli poszła prosto do uzdrowiciela. Ale my moglibyśmy wyjechać jeszcze dziś wieczorem - ze złotem." "Wypijmy ostatniego kielicha za naszą biedną czarodziejkę", powiedział Osmic, prowadząc Nitrah schodami na dół do sali jadalnej. Nitrah zaśmiała się. "Czary iluzji nie bardzo jej pomogą w odszukaniu nas, chociaż tak ciągle powtarza, jakie to one użyteczne. Paraliż, światło, cisza... nie takie to znów przydatne, kiedy nie wiesz, gdzie kogoś szukać." Zamknęli za sobą drzwi. "Niewidzialność to kolejny czar iluzji", odezwała się bezcielesna Massitha. Złoto uniosło się ze stołu w powietrze, po czym znikło, kiedy włożyła je do swojej torby. Drzwi jeszcze raz otworzyły się, a potem zamknęły i zapanowała cisza aż do chwili, gdy Osmic i Nitrah wrócili na górę w kilka minut później. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki